Can I Love You?
by dangeldragon
Summary: Harry Potter c J.K Rolling Dodnger Wolf c Dodger Wolf
1. Chapter 1 Is this real?

DracoXDodger

Chaper 1"Is This Real?"

As a sad looking girl walked slowly onto the Hogwarts train, no one seemed to notice her. Her name was Dodger Wolf, She had no friend, no family, and basicly no life... until her first year at Hogwarts. "What the hell am I doing here I shouldn't be here," she thought outloud not knowingly.

She sat along in the train until she hear two voices out side. "There is no seats left, lets just sit in here thers only one person if were lucky they will run off and find somewhere else to sit." one voice said

"Fine." She here them open the door, she shut her eyes and pertend to sleep, although she accaily dose fall asleep.

After she awoke from your very rough sleep she sees two boys about her age staring at her. "Ummmm... hi." She said as she sat up and pulled her hood back over her head so that they couldn't see her eyes. The two boys wave the most retardedest wave she ever saw.

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Blaise." He said not even bothering to say the last name."And you are...?"

"I'm Dodger Wolf." She said in a very soft voice and her two slightly large knines dug into her lip. "umm... when do we get there?"

"Soon" Blaise said. "you should change into your roubes."

At Hogwarts she was plases in Slitheren she didn't know much about what she was doing all that she knew was that she had to go to classes.

She soon became noticed but not in a good way she became the quiet shy girl who never talks. The weeks started slipping away. Finaly in potions class Snap partered Dodger and Draco together to work on a project, Then she realized it was the same boy from the train she was working with. The day she saw him she thought he was cute but could never like him for reasons of whitch he will never find out. That little longing for him still was there although she didn't know why she didn't even know him that well.

"So I gess we are partners." he said trying to sound nice but she could tell he wasn't exited. As she sat alone at dinner she knowtices Draco eyeing her. She didn't know why though she was so ugly to humans well what she though. Oh yeah that remines me Dodger is not simply human she is something much worst than that she is the song in the moon the sperit in the woods she is a werewolf. No not the werewolf that changes into a ugly beast but simply a wolf at will. She changes from wolf to human and not the other way around.

She lied on the commen room chair legs sparled out over the armes of the chair with a book that she had bee ready for a few weeks now. Draco and Blaise walk in fighing over some stupid thing. Draco notises that Dodger wasn't wereing her cout whitch made it hard to tell if she was female or male. Blaise notised Draco looking at her as they walked to their rooms. As she woke she streched and desider to go for a run by the Black Lake.

As she changed and her fur began to grow she let out a howl of pleasher hopeing not to wake anyone she grew her nails and finaly the lovely change was over and she ran along side the Lask. As she ran she could feel someone watching her.

After her run she changed in to something more comfy and sat on her nicely made bed, all the other girls were asleep. If there was one person she hated most at this school she hated Pansey. Pansey was a stuck up bitch to her and she was jelous because she was Dracos partner in potions. "Ugh the stench of perfume is killing me!" Dodger exlaimed. Dodger hated the facked that noone was there for her, she still had no friends. She desied to go sit in the commen room.

"Aren't you tired?" A voice came for behind her.

"No, I normaly dont sleep." She said as she turned to see her potions partner.

Draco comes and sat beside her as she closes the book she was reading before."I knowest that you don't sleep... And I also know you like to run." He said as he look her in the eye with a strong gase. Dodger tries to hide the fact that she might have the slitest intrest in him, but its hard to not look back at his gase that kept her intested. "So did you use to sleep or is it this plase that you can't get use to?" He asked looking at her with a smirk that would win a prize.

"Ummmm... I don't like this plase that much its kinda creepy and thats saying a lot comeing from me." She said shyly. He kept on staring in wonder at her she wasn't shure why, but she had an idea if he saw he in her wolf skin. But she didn't know why they would care she thought that witched and wiserds saw that a lot, but she was wrong.

"Blaie thinks your hot." He said as he lied though his teeth.

"Shure, shure he dose." she says sarcasticly. "Well I know Pansey think of you every secend of her life." She laughs.

"UGH I know I hate her she so retared, Holy shit." he says in descused."Well there is one other person that likes you," he says.

"Ya O.K right noone knows me I'm like invisibil."She said with a crack in her voice.

"Not true Pansey knows you so everyone knows you."He retorted.

"Yeah Pansey knows me but not in a good way, that stuck up bitch I wish she would die... Shes just mad at the facted that I'm your partner and shes not. God I mean I like you but..." She said thought outload again "I-I-I-I I mean ummm ugh nevermind hehe." She studderd and turn her head away so he wouldn't see her madly blushing.

"Wha yo- yo- you like me." He also turn so she wouldn't catch the blush that came upon his face.Dodger got up from ths couch and walk toward her room, but before she got to the stairs a hand grabed her by the wrist, spun her aroung and landed into a pashunet kiss from who other that Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry I just really wanted to do that for a while now and - and- i just never got the chance t..." Before he could finish She had to end the kiss first. "Wow." Draco said with a surpeized look on his face.

"You talk too much," Dodger said as she walked halfway up that stairs and finished with a "Happy Christmas Eve Draco."

"Yeah you too." He said as he walked to his room and was still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 Pansy I HATE YOU!

DodgerXDraco

Chapter 2 "Pansy! I HATE YOU!"

The sound of laughter which was not hers echoed though head when she woke up from the deathly blackness of her sleep. she had realized that noone was there at fist she didn't know why because it was 7:00 and there were no classes and she thought of why there was no classes on a Friday and then she realized it was Christmas! "Ugh I better get up...awwwww." she said as she fell off her bed and the blanket toppled over her head. She walk down the stairs to see every one in the common room staring at her, then going back to what they were doing witch was opening presents. Draco came up to her and handed her a peresent that she didn't want to receive because she would feel guilty for not buying him one. "Ummm no its OK you didn't have to.."she said with a thanks but no thanks look on her face.

"No here I incised, I mean who else would i give it too?" Draco said with a take it or eles pansy will want it expertion.

"Thanks but I..."She ended it at that point as she look into his eyes to see the deprestion in his eyes "Thanks Draco."He smiled and walked off she opened it and saw a pair of black onix ear rings and matching necklace. Crap now i have to go out in the cold and get him something she thought with a what the hell does he like face. "I know Blaise will know what he likes," She said with a were the hell are would you be face. Finlay she found him and thank god not with Draco or that would mess every thing up. "Hey Blaise," She yelled across the court yard

"Yeah oooh hey Dodger umm why do you want to talk to me?" He said all studiery and uneasy.

"Can you come to town with me to find something for Draco? I don't know what he likes." She said walking closer so she didn't have to yell.

"Umm yeah sure." He stared to cool down and be more eased.

It was a VERY silent trip to get something for Draco and finally Dodger asked what the heck Draco likes. "Umm he likes well any thing."

"He plays Quittage right?" She said pointing to a boom that was at the top and center of the wrack.

"Yup WHOA umm don't you think thats a lot though?"

"Not really money isn't really a problem in my family." She smiled "Pick something out for yourself to." Again with the smiling she finally thought she had at least two friends."Umm Blaise would you ... consider me as a friend?" She blurted out of no were

"Yeah I guess." He said

"O.k just wounding because I have like no friends here yet."She didn't know what she got Blaise a book of some sort he picked out.

"Thanks." He said half way home

"Yup no prob but can you put this on Dracos be for me?" She said with a sweet face.

"Yeah sure." He said in a huff

Back at school she didn't want to leave her room in case Draco didn't like his gift. But to top that all off Pansy walks in with that stuck up look on her face "Draco wants to see you for a scent but then you can get you fat ass out of my love live OK thanks."

"Excuse me!" Dodger just about had it with that stuck up bitch!

"You heard m..!" She got cut off but Dodgers fist in her face sending her flying back in to a wall, and she is a werewolf so she is MUCH stronger than little brat!

"No sorry I didn't hear you could you say that again ... I DARE YOU!" Dodger said as he chased Pansy out in to the common room with a that fiery glare in her eyes. Then she saw Draco looking at Pansy and trying to hold back the laughter. Finally he seen her in at the top of the stairs. His eyes finally met her as she started down toward him but before she knew it she was on the ground form Pansy. There was no pain Pansy well was a pansy. She got to her feet looking straight at Pansy with wolves howling in her eyes this time. Trying to hold back the change she jumps on Pansy and smashed her head on the floor, then punched her in the face again but this time her noise was bleeding. Dodger snarled and walked back up to her room forgetting all about Draco. God if I needed that shit today from her of all people "Ugh! I hate her!" She says with a gasp and jumps onto her bed. I really need a friend I can talk to yup I need a best friend! Now were do I find one of those?


	3. Chapter 3 Were can I find a friend

DodgerXDraco

Chapter 3 "were can I find a friend?"

"O.k so were could I find a 'friend' I mean I think I'm pretty ENOUGH to find one friend but were do I start?" Dodger said as she stood up from her bed and looked in the mirror to see her short brownish reddish hair, Her slim body which made it look like she hasn't eat although she stuffs her face evey time she's around food. But even in her wolf skin she is to thin for comfort. The smile she set off into the mirror was sent back at her with the shine of HUGE kanina. "UGHHHHH! No one will want to be my friend if I have these things in the way... but I'm not toothless at least, I'll just say there in the family I'm not completely lying." She said as she made a good toothy smile again in the mirror. "O.k forget the god damn smile!" and with that she walk out of the room in search for a friend.

Dodger look around the tables finally three friends laughing, she walked up to them and the one with the red hair blushed "Ummm hi I'm knew here I was wondering I Could...ummm maybe sit with you, you seem to be the only ones laughing?" She said

"Umm s...ure." He said looking at the two "I'm Harry Potter."He said.

"I'm Hermione Grainger," said the girl to his left with a smile she wanted to do a toothy smile she had practiced but she refused to let her secret out so soon.

"Hi I am Ron Weasley." The blushing boy said

And she finished off with "Hi I'm Dodger Wolf." Finally letting out a smile. The three stared at you in wounder but not at your eyes at your teeth. She closed the smile as soon as she realized that they were looking straight at her teeth. The smile was replaced with a frown.

"Oh sorry" the three say as they get up "Umm we have to go catch up with you later ok." they say as they turn and head off she knew they didn't want to be friends.

"Ummm I can try err." she now she was looking straight into dracos eyes

"Hey Dodger come here for a min." He called. She went slow but finally made it. "I never got to thank you for the boom and what you did to Pansy... well thanks, But what were you doing with Potter?" He said with a smirk.

"Ummm well I was trying to make friends but I think I scared them off." She said with her head to the ground.

"Haha that Potter is suck a douche bag! he doesn't know what hes missing plush what happened to us aren't we your friends?" Draco said giving her that smirk again.

"Yeah I guess but I didn't think that you liked me." She said now her eyes on his.

"Dodger," He said with a serious voice "What the hell gave you that idea." He finished with a laughter in his voice again.

"I donno." She said with a can I please sit with you voice.

"Sit with us were your friends." He said as he pulled her down.

After lunch they had potions and Snape was the same old same not more mad not less mad. The class went fast but it was all a blur she didn't here anything at all. The days started to slip away again but its not about her not getting use to the school its about the wolf inside, it hasn't been out at all lately. She was getting very weak she knew that she had to let the wolf out sometimes but she didn't know when. Dodger had this feeling of pain in the pit of her thought, she needed to know if anyone had saw her the last time.

Night came and she couldn't't hold back anymore She was off running by the black lake in her wolf skin. It felt so good on her paws, And every rock she touched felt like like air, like she could fly. But that quickly ended again someone had been watching her. Stopping and lifting her head up and sniffing the air she noticed a familiar smell. Dodger look around and when she was sure it was clear she ran back to the castle still in wolf form. Then at the castle she had to find how ever it was she smelled. She had a few ideas who saw her Draco came to mind but then why was he so nice. She was hopeing it was Panys so she had a reason to kill her. She changed into her human self, got Pj's on and climed into bed.

"I will kill you I saw you you are a ugly BEAST!" Draco had said

"No I can change I'm not evil draco I love you I---BUZZZ--Buzz"

Dodger awoke it tears and swet "Oh thank moons it was only a dream!" She had said getting up and going to the common rood to see the faces of professor Snape and Dombaldoor looking at her.

"Dodger we need to talk." They said in a serious voice.

"What about?" She said knowing that it was last night.

"Ithink you know!" Snape seemed very inpartion.


End file.
